Never Going Be Alone
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: After Raw went off a Monday night, Vince needed to talk to John. Vince told John to do something, would John do it and would he still be with Randy in the end? Slash, also some Codiasi, and a surprise pairing at the end.
1. The News

It was a Monday Night and of course John and Randy teamed up to fight Sheamus and Wade Barrett. John and Randy won of course, Randy Rko'd Wade into a garbage can while John did a Attitude Adjustment on Sheamus. John got injured right before the match by the rest of the Nexus as they called theirselves, so John wasn't bouncing on all fours that night. With Randy there to help him and smooth over his sores when they got through, John knew he could fight anyone. Randy helped John backstage and gave him a kiss, then they both looked over at their 2 year old son Keith who was being held by Ted. "Dada, Papa, won, won!" "Yes we sure did bud." Randy said as he took Keith from Ted. "Tell me or Cody if yall need any help or need to be alone for a few hours." "Will do Ted and thanks." John said. Ted and Cody didn't like the idea 5 years ago that Randy wanted John instead of them, but now Ted and Cody is John's closest friends. Ted walked off and went with Cody. "Randy, you and Keith go out and eat, I have a meeting with Vince tonight." "Babe, what is it about, is it about us? I thought maybe he wouldn't fire us like he did Shawn and Hunter when they had their kid on the road with them." "No it isn't about us, it's about me and him. I don't know what it is about but when I do I will tell yall, ok?" "Ok I guess we'll go eat without you but I will miss you. I love you John." "I love you too Rand." they kissed and went their own ways.

John went to knock on the door. "Come in my boy, just the man I wanted to see." "What do you want sir?" "Um, this isn't going to be easy to tell you…" "Come on Vince I don't have all night, Randy and Keith will be back before long." "That is why it isn't easy for me to tell you, Iraq wants me to send you over there to sign autographs and perform without safety or anyone else." John went white as a ghost. "I-is this what you want me to do?" "John, I will pay you triple what I give you now." "I don't give a damn about the money but I do for my family so I will sir. Don't tell this to Randy, just tell him that some of the Smackdown will go with me in Iraq." "Ok I will give you tomorrow to tell everyone goodbye." "When am I leaving?" "In 2 days." He would only have 2 days to spend with Randy and Keith as if it is going to be the last day of his life. "I wish you luck over there son, and remember to keep safe, if you want to come home alive." That shook John to the bone, if he wanted to come home alive, if he came back dead he wishes that someone could take care of Randy and Keith and love them for who they are and not for what they are worth. "Goodbye Sir, I want to thank you for giving me this job and for giving me my husband." "You are welcome and remember we want you to come home alive."

John exited the door and found Ted hiding there and listening, "How much did you hear?" "I heard it all John, I won't tell Randy I promise. I miss you man." "I'll miss you too, lets all go out tomorrow, me and Randy, and Keith, and you and Cody. Ok?" "Yeah, I wish I could be going over there to protect you." "Randy would too, Ted, and I am grateful that I have all you guys." John seen Ted crying. "Hey, Teddy bear please quit crying I don't need for Cody to come find out what is going on." "But, But, I know a guy, my friend, that went over there, and never came back. That guy was my brother." "I am sorry, Ted, but I will pray so hard that I will come back to you, Randy, Keith, and Cody alive. If I don't then you and Cody needs to be there for Randy and Keith, you understand?" Ted nodded through his tears. "Come here babe, I am sorry if I got you upset." John hugged Ted. "Don't talk that way please John, we need you here all of us does." "I will try my best to come back alive but no promising ok?" "Ok John, well I let you go." "Ok bye Teddy Bear, love you." "Love you too!"


	2. Leaving for Good?

**NOTE: Keith is 2 years old so that is why he talks the way he does and why some of the words are mispelled.**

John woke up early the next morning and went to Keith's room and just held him and watched him sleep, it might be the last time he could do that. Oh how he wished he didn't have to leave but his future was growing right in front of him. He started cradling Keith and started to get tears. "My sweet baby boy, I don't want to leave you or your beautiful daddy, I try to promise to come back alive, but if I don't please make your daddy and uncles happy." John started to bawl because he didn't want to picture Randy or Keith without him.

Randy came up behind him and grabbed him tight around the waist and sucked him on the neck. "Babe, please quit crying you are making me cry. I will miss you so much but you are not going over alone." John had put Keith back in his bed and fell on Randy's chest and cried, he hated to lie to Randy but if he knew what was going on, he may have to go in the place of John and he couldn't picture Randy dying. "Baby, shush, I'll take you back to bed and give you some good loving!"

3 hours later John forgot he had to leave that night and he wanted to do something with Randy and Keith they wouldn't forget never. He took them swimming with Chris and Shawn's and Hunter's little girl Kaitlyn, Chris loved that little girl like it was his own. "Ok baby, you stay in this part right here." "But Papa, I wanna swim like you and daddy." "Ok baby, we'll teach you how to swim." "Yay! Thanks Papa!" Keith learned in an hour's time. "Baby you are a quick learner, just like your papa!" Randy said as he nibbled on John's neck as Keith was swimming over to them. "Daddy, I am tired, can we go home peas?" Chris knew what was going on and knew that Randy wanted to spend some alone time with John before he had to leave so he said, "Hey buddy, why don't you come with me and Kaitlyn and we will go take a bath and yall can play." "Papa, can I go play with Kate-in peas?" "Yeah, baby, go have fun, we love you my little RKO!" "I love you too Papa, and daddy!" "I'll have him back after supper yall have some fun." "Thanks Chris for everything." Randy said as he hugged him. "You're welcome, well I better get them home!" Chris said smiling back.

Randy played around with John in the water for about 30 more minutes then they went back to their room to get ready for supper. Randy took John to the best restaurant in the state. "Babe you are so great to me, I love you so much, these last 10 years have been so wonderful with you always there with me. I hate to leave I really do." John said with a tear streaming down his cheek. "I know babe, but please don't talk like that you will be back by this time next week." "Yeah babe!" John said being hopeful. Randy was playing in his chocolate sauce and John licked it off his fingers. "Oh babe, it's not suppose to go in your mouth it goes here!" Randy covered John's chest with the hot chocolate, John moaned and groaned when the hotness touched him. "Babe, oh that feels so great!" John said as Randy was licking it off his chest. "So this is why you told the waitress to block this whole section off." "Yeah, it is now take your shirt off!" Randy poured some more chocolate and licked it almost all off and then he sprayed whipped cream of him and started to play around in it with his tongue. "You fucking tease!" "You know I am!" Randy took of John's pants and sprayed cream on top of the head of John's cock and licked it off, then he sprayed some on John's entrance hole and laid John down on the table and then he pushed his way in him. He loved to play around with John it never mattered where the place and time of place, he just loved to do it! "What do you know cream is better then some stuff we used before." The coldness and the hotness, the pleasure Randy gave John all came at one, "Randy….ah…fuck….more…want…..more….now…please." Randy sprayed more and pushed in John more and he loved the actions John did to his body. After he pulled of him, Randy drizzled more chocolate on John and blew on it and left it on there till it dried then he bit most of it off but not all, when they started to leave people stared at John with the dried chocolate on him. John just waved to them and smiled because he just got finished having a great time with his lover.

When they got back to the room, Chris was there comforting a crying Keith. "Chris what happened?" "John, he thought you left." "Papa!" "Baby, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. Chris thanks so much for keeping him." "Welcome John, good luck over there I can't wait for you to come back." "You are a great friend Chris!" they all hugged and Chris left with Kaitlyn.

"Hey buddy, let's go get ready for bed." "Then that means your are about to leave Papa." "Yeah babe, but you count down the days until I return on daddy's calendar of me ok?" "Ok papa, Cwis alweady gave me a bath and me and Kate-in played awot, daddy, papa, I had fun with Kate-in she's like Uncle Huntie." "Yeah she is baby, do you like Kaitlyn?" "Yeah, papa, but not like you and daddy loves each other, she's my fwiend." "I'm glad baby." "Papa, is uncle Huntie and uncle Shawn coming back for Kate-in she misses them so much." "No baby, they are angels and they are watching over us." "Oh, papa, I'm sweepy." "Ok bud, let's go to bed." "Papa can I sweep with you and daddy?" "You can sleep with daddy I have to leave." "Ok papa, I am going to miss you so much." as he started to cry. "Me too my little RKO!" John said while wiping his son's tears. "What does that mean papa?" "That is your daddy's name and so I call you mini him." "Oh, papa, I'm going to pway now." "Ok bud, you want me in here with you?" "No papa, it's secwet."

John watched over his sweet little boy as he said sweet little prayers he told God to watch over his papa and told Shawn and Hunter he misses them every day and wants them to come back. John went in and tucked Keith in the bed and kissed him then he told him that he wouldn't be there when he woke the next morning. Keith cried himself to sleep and it broke John's heart seeing him that way.

"You ready baby?" "No, I'm not but I have to." they kissed so long and hard that John nearly fell out. "I'll miss my baby so much." "I'm going to miss you too." "I Love you John Felix Anthony Cena Orton." "I Love you Randal Keith Orton Cena." John left and Randy went running to the bed where Keith was sleeping and cried himself to sleep, he and John had never been apart from each other.

The next morning wasn't any better. "Daddy, I miss papa, is he with Huntie?" Keith sobbed. "No baby, shush it's going to be ok, let's go see Kaitlyn ok?" "Ok." Chris met them at the part to cheer Randy and Keith up. "How's it going?" "Horrible Chris, I-I can't even…sleep….at…night…I miss…his…touch." "Come here." Chris hugged him real close. "Listen, babe, John is going to be fine." "I know but it just scares me." "I know it scares me everyday when I have Kaitlyn in the car with me, I am afraid some one would hit us like they did Hunter and Shawn." Chris said holding back his emotions.

That night it all came to a blow, Keith couldn't sleep he cried all the time and Chris took him for a while and Randy cried and couldn't stop thinking about John dying. He heard John's song playing at the show because someone challenged him to a match and they knew he wasn't there they just wanted to upset Randy. Ted and Cody came in, "Randy, please quit, it is going to be ok." "Don't yall know how dan..ger..ous it is .r there?" "We….miss…him….too." Ted said crying and Cody just shook with tears streaming down his face. Christian was roaming the halls and heard everything, he came in the room. "Hey, shush, it's ok." Christian brought them all in a hug. "Where's Keith?" "With….Chris." "I'm going to take yall back to the room now." He stayed in the room with them until they were all asleep.

The next morning Randy was in the front yard of the company and Keith was over in the grass playing with John's chains and acting like him. 2 men came up to Keith and said, "Hey little man, you out here by yourself?" "No sir, my daddy's over there." he ran to Randy. "Daddy, daddy, 2 mean guys are here." Randy took him by the hand and went over to the men. "How may I help you guys?" "Are you a Randal Orton?" "Yes why?" "I hate to tell you this but John was gunned down yesterday and was killed. We are very sorry, here are his things and the funeral is already set up all the information is in the box. Once again we are very sorry." "W…what about the others?" "Sir John was the only one there." they left.

Randy screamed and shook and fell to the ground, Keith got scared and ran to Chris. "Cwis, Cwis, daddy's cwing and don't know why." "Go to Ted and Cody I will take care of your daddy." "Ok Cwish." Chris ran to Randy and held him in his arms. "What's wrong?" "He's gone….my…baby's….gone…" Randy cried into Chris' chest uncontrollable and shook inside Chris was too but he had to be strong for Randy. "He's…..gone….. he's….gone…" "Shush, take a breath babe, I'm here Randy you are never gonna be alone, I know John was everything to you." Chris said rocking him. Randy took out John's shirt out of the box and sniffed it and cried even more. "He's…..never…..coming….back…" "Babe, he's here it's going to be hard but you are not alone." "My…..sweet…..baby…is…..gone…my baby's…..gone." Randy kept saying over and over again while shaking in Chris' arms.


	3. John's Last Letter to Randy

_Hi honey, here are somethings I need to say. First, you and Keith are my whole life and I love yall so much, that is why I done this. Remember the night Vince needed to talk to me, it was because __Iraq__ wanted him to send me over here and sign and perform without protection. I knew you wouldn't want me to do this by myself but I had to, I did it for you and Keith. It wasn't a easy thing to do, I was in tears in his office, I didn't want to leave you or anyone else. Please don't get mad at Vince, he didn't know this would happen, and don't get mad at __Teddy bear__ neither, he was a wreck the night after he heard what was going on and I told him to not tell you. Here is the rest of the letter._

_If your reading this, I know you are in tears and I want to be there for you so much and wrap you up like you did for me many times. I guess I only had a one way ticket over here, I sure wish I could give you one more kiss, your lips were so soft and I will miss them kissing me. War was just a game when we were kids, it's a hell lot worse when you are over here. I'm sending my boots so you can hang them up, and I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you. So lay me down in that open field out of the edge of town, where we first met, and know my soul is where my momma prayed that it would go and babe if your reading this I'm already home. _

_If your reading this I'm half way around the world and I won't get to see little Keith grow up, I hope he looks and fights like you and acts like me and follow in your footsteps and be the next youngest World Heavyweight Champion just like his daddy. I know you will hang up my boots for everyone to see and tell dad that I don't regret following in his shoes. If your reading this there will come a day when you'll find someone else and that's ok just remember this I'm in a better place where we live in peace and Angels sing amazing grace and if your reading this I'm already home. _

_Honey I will sure miss you, Keith and everyone in the company. I know they will have so many memories of me but you will have the most of them. I told Ted and Cody to help you through if I died and this letter comes to you and you read this which I pray you never get to read but if you read this I'm already home. If they need comforting which I know they will all of them will, but I know Chris will be there for you the most. I am glad that he is our friend. I hope you do find someone else because you don't need to be alone, yeah I know you have friends but you need someone who will take care of you and Keith. I know when Keith gets older you will talk to him about me and you will need someone there holding you up and being there for you. If this isn't a big problem, can you sing my favorite songs at the memorial and funeral it is the songs that always remind me of you and me. It is "Letters From the Sky", "Only One Friend" and "I Cross My Heart" it was our wedding song. One more is "__You Got Me__" it made me always think of you always these lines "The way you take my hand is just so sweet and that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet" And this these lines here from "Catch Me" always make me think of you and what you do to me. "But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep" Oh how I will miss you and once again I can never say enough how much I love you so much. I know you are crying because I know we thought we were going to grow old together. I know the vows I told you are going to haunt you forever but don't let them, you couldn't be here with me. I will be there with you aways, you are never going to be alone. Me, Hunter, Shawn, Chris, and Eddie will be watching over all yall. I love you so much Randal Keith Orton. _

_P.S. Look in the guest room there is a surprise waiting._

_Here are the vows that John said to Randy not let them get to him. These are John's Vows to Randy._

_I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I want to laugh and dream and fight and makeup. I want to have babies, mistakes, music, and magic with you. When death comes to take me away from you, I want you to be right there fighting for me with all that fercious love in you heart telling death "No! It's too soon, it's too soon."_


	4. Randy's Letter to John

_Baby I miss you so much, I am not mad at anyone of you. I love you for giving up your life for us baby, but you shouldn't have, it should have been me instead of you. I remember the times we had to face each other in the ring, I couldn't hurt you and I know you hated to hurt me, but in the end we were champions 10 times apiece. I swear to you that I will never lose the belt to Sheamus and sure hell not to Miz or Wade.. There were so many great times we spent together, if I list them all I will still be writting this when I see you at __Heaven's Gate__. The best day that made my life whole was when you accepted my wedding proposal and we got married. The next is when you brought forth our little man, he is with Ted and Cody while I am writting this. He misses you so much._

_The day the soldiers came and told me my angel was killed I couldn't control myself, Keith was so afraid he didn't know what happened and ran to get Chris. Chris came out and held me and told me that he was there for me. I miss your touch and smell so much baby, Chris will never be the same as you were babe if we get together, he won't be the same you were babe. It isn't the same without you here when I get up in the mornings I miss our kisses and hugs, baby, I am crying now and I just miss you so much. I will never forget you Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena Orton. _

_Last night a storm came through and you know how much me and Keith hates storms and nobody was around, Ted and Cody was out on the town and the only one that was around was __Chris__ and I called him since he is our friend. So I called him and asked if he could come over for a while until the storm was over. He came and me and Keith cuddled up to him, but I miss your cuddles, nobody will never be like you even if I do find someone who can be there for me and Keith. When we cuddled up to Chris, Keith asked, "Where's Papa?" I cried and Chris knew I couldn't talk so he told Keith that you were watching us. Then Keith asked if you were watching over us with Uncle Hunter and Uncle Shawn, and poor Chris, he was trying to be strong but when Keith asked about Shawn and Hunter all the emotions came back to Chris, it wasn't his fault that they got killed but to Chris he still thinks that he could've saved them, but we knew he couldn't. He saved Kailyn but he still blames himself for what happened to them. _

_Baby you remember when we were in high school, everyone thought we were together. I think we were too baby, but we weren't sure of it. The first time you laid in my arms I thought I was in Heaven, and now Heaven has called my beautiful Angel home. _

_My baby boy, I can't sleep without smelling your clothes, some nights I wrap Keith in your clothes so I can pretend you are right beside me. I wished I had more time with you 10 years wasn't enough. Baby I loved what you left me in the drawer, I sleep under it and bring it everywhere I go. I was looking through our videos and I came to the video where our little man was born, you were in so much pain and excitement at the same time, if I ever have a baby, I am naming him or her after you. I love you so much. And you tell me that Keith is like me, well he looks like me, but he has so many habits and so many things like you did._

_I was watching your life story and I could feel you beside me while I watched it. Baby everyday that Chris and I take Kaitlyn and Keith to the parks where ever we are, I see you in clouds and I feel you in the air. You never really left me just your body, but your spirit lives everywhere around me. Baby I really don't want to stop but I have to learn the songs for the funeral Saturday and the memorial on Raw Monday. I love you so much Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena-Orton. My letter goes to the sky addressed to the one I love my one true angel. _


	5. Birthday Surprise?

John has been dead for 2 weeks and Chris had been living with Randy and Keith helping them. "Chris I am so sorry for being like this but I just miss John so much." "I know babe, just relax, I'm here for you." "I know but I am missing him so much now because tomorrow is my birthday and he never missed a birthday in 15 years, he had always been here." Chris wrapped him in a big hug and kissed his forehead. "Chris can you call Ted and Codes to come get Keith and Kaitlyn this is going to be real tough on me and he has been through enough and it's not getting any better." "Yeah I will."

Ted and Cody came and get the children, "We'll keep them tomorrow too if yall like us to?" "Yes please Randy is really missing John worse now." "Ok, we love yall!" "We love yall too!" Randy said teary eyed. After Ted and Cody left Chris had laid Randy in bed and watched him cry himself to sleep, it killed Chris but he couldn't bring John back, no body could. Chris had went to shower and when he gotten out he heard Randy saying, "Wake up John…..no…you…can't die….please stay….I love you….please don't leave." Chris ran to him and hugged and kissed him. "It's ok, please just wake up babe." "Why….did….he die? Why, didn't they know who he….was?" "Babe, please relax, they didn't care, I know you feel horrible but don't blame yourself, you couldn't save him the same way I couldn't save Hunter or Shawn." Chris wrapped Randy in the blanket John had made him and the pictures of them and the picture where John's baby bump was first showing, Chris cuddled Randy up in the blanket and Randy slept under it the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Randy thought he heard some one in the kitchen but Chris was still beside him, so he woke up completely and went to see what it was. He found a cake with his and John's wedding picture and some presents addressed to him from John. A letter was beside the cake and it read, "Hey Sweet Baby, I am sorry I am missing your birthday but I told you, you are never alone. Tell Chris I am glad that he is taking care of you and Keith. Till we see each other some day I love you baby!" Randy sobbed so much and woke Chris up. Chris went to Randy and put his hands on his waist and pulled him closer, "Shhh, hey babe, look at me, I love you and just break open in my arms babe." Randy fell on Chris' chest and cried.

Ted and Cody were at the park with Keith and Kaitlyn when they seen a familiar face pop up. "Hey Cody, Teddy Bear, yall going to Randy's party?" they could only nod to the face. The familiar face went and got in his car and spun off.

Randy was watching the last match John had before he left for Iraq, he had John teamed up and took out the Nexus for good. "How dare they take my baby away from me, they are going to get it." he heard himself say to Ted about Wade taking John away from him.

The door was getting banged on and Chris had left to go get some plates for later that evening so Randy opened it. "Hello, Randy, Happy Birthday!" the familiar face said, Randy fell on the floor and cried. "Babe, I'm here!" Randy looked up at the man and was wrapped into a tight hug from him, and was being brought to the couch and was laid on. "John…..I…..missed you….I thought you…died." "Baby, I did, I died 2 times and the day the soldiers came and brought the stuff it was the first time I died, I was shot on the chest, then I got shot again on the stomach I have holes from the deep wounds I had." he raised his shirt and showed Randy them and Randy kissed them and then kissed John. "We had a funeral for you and a memorial…for…you." "I know babe, but I am here now and I swear to you we aren't going to part again, these 2 weeks and 4 days killed me." "Babe, Chris has been so great to me but I am so glad that you are home I love you babe." "I love you too." John took Randy to the bedroom and laid him on the bed and nuzzled him. "mmm babe, I missed these so much babe!" Randy said as he tried to get John's clothes off. "Babe, I can't not yet, I have stitches and another thing I can't carry another baby, I am sorry." "Aw babe, don't be I'll have one when the time is right." John kissed Randy hard.

Chris came back and seen John and Randy in the room, he had happy tears running down his face. "John…is that you?" "Yes Chris, thanks so much for keeping my babies safe!" "Oh my gosh it is you!" Chris ran and hugged John tight, John groaned, "I'm sorry, I…we really missed you." "I missed yall so much too!" Just then Cody and Ted came in with Kaitlyn and Keith. "PAPA! I MISSED YOU!" "I missed you too buddy." "Cwis told me that you were in heavens with Huntie and Shawn." "No baby, I am here now and never letting you go." "Papa, I cwied so much when you left but daddy cwied the mostest, Cwis and Kate-in stayed with us." "I'm sorry baby, I cried too I always thought of yall who I left behind, I love you Keith Randal Orton!" "Love you much PAPA!" John picked his little boy up and smiled tears of joy went down his face, he was home with his 2 loves.

1 year later

"Baby…Johnny…..wake…..up….it's…..time…." Randy said in between breaths. John woke up and helped Randy to the car. Chris and Kaitlyn still lived there with Randy and John so Keith wasn't going to be alone while Randy and John went to the hospital.

Randy was in the delivery room and he couldn't handle the pain but it was too late for a c-section. John was right beside him coaching him and helping him any way possible, Randy was so tired after 15 minutes of pushing so John got behind him in the bed and laid Randy in his lap and kissed him and rubbed his back. Then when the next contraction hit John forward hard and held him there and then laid him back on him and then repeated it again. Finally they heard a cry and Randy had just given birth to a baby girl. "She's so beautiful like you babe." John said to Randy as he wiped both of their tears. "She's like you John so I am naming her Josie Francine Annie Cena Orton." "Baby I love you so much!" "Now, I have my lover Johnathon Felix Anthony Cena Orton and my son, Keith Randal Nathan Orton and now my baby girl, Josie Francine Annie Orton!" "And many cousins to spoil her!" Ted and Cody had a 3 month old named Garrett Theodore Dibiasi.


End file.
